Meraung dan Merintih
by Aprktbrt
Summary: "Tetsuya... maafkan aku."—semua itu adalah murni kesalahannya. #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challage no 01]


Kejadian itu terlalu cepat.

Dentuman organ pemompa darah miliknya tak lagi memiliki ritme yang teratur. Paru-parunya tak henti merangsangnya untuk terbatuk kering. Tangannya masih berusaha menggapai tangan mungil yang telah memucat. Kesadaran tubuhnya pun seperti hendak lepas pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya.

_Tidak..._

Tidak masalah jika ia yang akan mati hari ini, yang penting sosok itu tetap bisa menghirup nafas dengan lancar. Ia tak peduli pada dirinya sendiri, semua ini adalah murni kesalahannya.

_Tidak..._

Ia berusaha memanggil namanya, namun yang terlontar tidak lebih dari dengungan parau. Ia terbatuk kembali, kali ini mengeluarkan ampas berupa darah kental. Sial, kepalanya pening, rasanya isi kepalanya hendak meledak keluar.

Sekarang, ia mulai tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya. Pandangannya mengabur.

_Akashi-_kun_, Akashi-_kun_..._

Gelap. Gelap. Gelap.

_Aku takut, Akashi-_kun, _t__olong..._

_Kemana kau hendak pergi, Akashi-kun... kemana? Bawa aku bersamamu..._

_Jangan pergi... sendirian..._

* * *

.

**Meraung dan Merintih**

**.**

**AkaKuro**

**(Akashi x Kuroko)**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**.**

**Warning: Typo (jika menemukan, maafkan saya), alur yang membingungkan, AU, sedikit adegan kekerasan.**

**.**

**Fik ini didedikasikan untuk event YunAra Challange 01 (AKAKUROXYGEN)**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya menutup buku tebal yang telah selesai ia baca. Ia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian meletakkan kembali novel miliknya ke tempat semestinya ia berada. Di dalam kediamannya ia memiliki beratus cetak buku dengan berbagai judul. Sebagian besar adalah peninggalan dari orang tuanya. Rumah beserta isinya sekarang murni miliknya; orang tuanya hilang sejak ia berusia sebelas tahun.

Ia hidup sebatang kara, namun ia tidak lagi merasa kesepian setelah ia berkenalan dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Namanya Seijuuro, anak itu ternyata memiliki nasib yang kurang lebih sama dengannya—bedanya, Seijuuro sama sekali tidak ingat darimana ia berasal.

Pertemuan mereka bisa dibilang cukup menggelikan. Pada suatu ketika, di hari yang hujan disertai petir menyambar, Tetsuya dengan sapu lidi di tangannya bersiap-siap memukul sosok yang bersembunyi balik tirai. Tetsuya mengira sosok di balik tirai itu adalah seekor hewan liar atau mungkin pencuri—tapi hei, ini di tengah hutan, bukan? Apa pula yang bisa diambil dari rumah gubuk sederhana miliknya, sepucuk buku usang? Ayolah cukup bilang pinjam saja tanpa harus mencuri kan?

Sosok itu bergerak.

Kuroko sudah siap mengayunkan sapu lidinya sebagai pertahanan, namun sebuah seruan menghentikan aksinya, "H-hei!"—ah, suara anak kecil rupanya. Tetsuya bisa sejenak mendesah lega.

Kemudian sosok yang baru saja bersorak itu mengintip pelan-pelan. Perlahan kepala merahnya bisa terlihat menyembul keluar. Manik merah bertemu manik biru, mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian Tetsuya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa bocah itu seumuran dengannya.

Tetsuya mengerjap selama beberapa saat, "bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanyanya, penasaran. Jika diperhatikan, anak itu selalu menatap kosong. Pikirannya terlihat seperti sehabis... terguncang?

Kemudian, anak itu berusaha bangkit dari posisi duduknya namun gagal, ia teduduk kembali. Ia mengaduh pelan, memegangi lututnya yang terasa sakit.

"K-kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik, ia bisa melihat lelehan darah mengucur dari lubang hidung anak itu.

Tetsuya dengan segera bangkit untuk mengambilkan lap bersih untuknya mengelap darahnya—namun tangan anak itu dengan tegas menghentikan langkahnya, "T-tetap... disini...,"—anak itu terbatuk keras—"Tetsuya..."

Kedua manik Kuroko terbelalak. Siapa anak ini? Mengapa ia dapat mengenalinya?—beberapa saat setelah Tetsuya telah puas terkejut, anak itu pingsan.

Jam demi jam berlalu, anak itu perlahan membuka manik merahnya. Matanya memicing, ia berusaha memfokuskan pandangan matanya. Cahaya mentari yang masuk menembus matanya benar-benar membuatnya merasakan silau. Ia mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk bersandar. Di sampingnya dapat ia lihat anak laki-laki yang semalam menolongnya. Ia tertidur pulas.

Tangannya mengelus helai halus biru muda milik Tetsuya. Sontak, tindakannya membuat Tetsuya terbangun. Ia menarik tangannya begitu mendapat tatapan penuh tanya dari orang di hadapannya.

Tetsuya pun telah bangun dari tidur sepenuhnya, ia duduk bersandar di samping kanan anak itu, "um... siapa namamu, omong-omong?" tanyanya.

"Aku... S-Se-Seij-Seijuuro—ah, nampaknya aku masih sulit untuk sekedar menyebut namaku, Tetsuya." jawabnya diiringi senyuman tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dalam dirinya.

Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit—sebagai reaksinya ketika sedang bingung, "lalu, kau mengenalku darimana?" Tetsuya melempar tatapan curiga.

"Tidak tahu."—ia terkekeh sebentar—"bahkan aku pun tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa ada disini, siapa yang mengirim ataupun siapa sebenarnya aku."

Tetsuya, sebagai pengamat yang baik menatap lurus menuju manik milik Seijuuro. Menurut pengamatannya (dengan dinodai sejumput fantasi), individu di hadapannya bagai sesosok boneka yang bernyawa—terlalu sempurna dipandang, dan terlihat lemah. Tapi untuk kenyataannya Seijuuro terlihat tidak lebih dari manusia yang telah disedot ingatannya.

"Ah iya, aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena kau sudah bersedia merawatku," ia tersenyum ramah, terlihat sangat tenang, "aku harap kau bersedia menerimaku untuk tinggal disini."

"Tentu, Seijuuro-kun."

.

.

.

Lima tahun sudah berlalu selepas pertemuan perdanannya dengan seorang anak laki-laki lemah. Tahun demi tahun berikutnya (setelah sedikit demi sedikit Seijuuro mendapat ingatannya), ia dapat mengerti pribadi asli dari sosok Seijuuro—ia lebih kuat dari dirinya, memiliki mental pemaksa dan ia memiliki harga diri setinggi-tinggi angkasa.

"Tetsuya." Seijuuro menarik paksa tubuh pemuda biru muda lalu menatapnya lekat. Yang ditatap pun hanya diam tanpa tahu harus bereaksi apa. Antara sudah biasa menanggapi segala keanehan Seijuuro, atau memang sudah pasrah menerima.

Tetsuya menerjemahkan tatapan Seijuuro yang seolah memerintahkannya untuk menanggapi, "apa Seijuuro-kun?"—namun tetap saja, ia akan menjawab panggilan tadi dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Kau masih sakit?" tanyanya. Ah iya, Tetsuya baru saja terserang demam. Demam itu ia dapatkan saat hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur tepat saat Tetsuya pergi memancing untuk makan malam.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk pelan, menyatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Seijuuro yang tampak kurang percaya pun menyentuh kening Tetsuya dengan punggung tangannya untuk mengeceknya sendiri. Seijuuro tersenyum, "khe, jangan berbohong padaku Tetsuya," ia mengelus puncak kepala pemuda di hadapannya dan mengacak rambutnya halus, "biar aku saja yang memancing untuk kita."

"Ta-tapi"—bibir Tetsuya lalu dibungkam begitu saja dengan tangan milik Seijuuro.

Seijuuro tersenyum menyeringai, "hei, sudahlah. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan orang sakit memancing?" ejeknya meremehkan.

Tetsuya tersinggung, ia memberi tatapan tidak suka pada Seijuuro, "aku bukan orang sakit." jawabnya.

"Tapi kau habis demam."

"Memang."

Seijuuro terkekeh, "Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku berangkat!"—lalu Seijuuro meraih alat pancing dan beranjak pergi. Tetsuya hanya menatap punggung tegap Seijuuro yang perlahan menjauh.

Sungai tempat Seijuuro dan Tetsuya memancing terletak tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Cukup berjalan menyusuri hutan sebentar lalu akan bertemu sungai kemudian.

Seijuuro meletakkan alat pancing di tanah berbatu dekat bibir sungai. Ia duduk di sebuah batu besar guna mempersiapkan umpan—di hutan, ia sempat berburu cacing tanah sebagai umpan. Ia memasang umpan pada dengan tenang lalu melemparnya menuju permukaan air.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Seijuuro sudah mendapat lima ekor ikan. Jumlah yang sudah cukup untuk makan malam dan untuk esok pagi. Ia membereskan peralatan memancingnya lalu bersiap untuk pulang. Semoga saja ia tidak membuat Tetsuya menunggu terlalu lama.

Seijuuro pulang dengan menenteng satu ember penuh berisi ikan. Ia berjalan pulang menyusuri hutan yang selalu sunyi. Ia berjalan dengan berhati-hati karena tanah di sekitar sana becek.

_"Hei."_

Seseorang—atau mungkin sesuatu—berbisik padanya. Ia terkejut, kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik. Ia mengedarkan pandang ke arah sekitarnya. Kosong, hanya ada pepohonan dan binatang kecil penghuni hutan. Ia berusaha mengabaikannya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya—dengan langkah yang dipercepat. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa ia cukup takut. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

Tiba-tiba Seijuuro merasakan hembusan angin yang secara perlahan membuat tungkainya melemas. Kemudian sesuatu menariknya untuk jatuh terlentang di tengah hutan. Punggungnya terhempas begitu saja ke tanah yang sedikit becek selepas hujan semalam.

"H-hei apa yang—kkh!" tenggorokannya tercekat, kata-katanya tertahan begitu saja. Udara sekitarnya perlahan mendingin.

_Aura mengerikan macam apa ini?_

Asap hitam menguar di sekitar tubuhnya. Ia terbelalak kaget. Dadanya sakit, bernafas pun rasanya sangat sulit. Kepalanya terasa seperti tertindih sebuah batu besar. Ia ingin berteriak, berusaha memanggil Tetsuya, namun ia tidak bisa. Asap hitam itu perlahan berkumpul tepat di hadapannya—ia bisa melihat bagaimana kedua bola mata berbeda warna menatap ke arahnya. Sosok itu tersenyum kepadanya. Ia ingin pergi dari sini, namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa pergi.

_Sial..._

Perlahan sosok itu berubah menjadi serupa dirinya. Bedanya, ada pada warna mata dan darah yang menghiasi wajah dan bibirnya. Ia ketakutan, ia meronta kepayahan. Tidak, ia tidak suka ini.

_"Hai... apakah kau mengingatku?"_—sosok itu menyentuh pipi Seijuuro lalu dengan perlahan tangannya turun menuju leher, membelai dan memberi luka sedikit di daerah sana—_"ah... aku baru ingat kalau aku sudah menyegel ingatanmu."_

"Si—Akh!—S-siapa kau?!" serunya ketika bibirnya telah mampu berucap.

Sosok itu memberi seringaian mengerikan kepadanya, _"Aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku. Kita ini adalah satu, jangan lupakan aku, Akashi Seijuuro."—_sosok itu mulai mencekik leher Seijuuro dengan tangannya yang besar. Kuku tangan miliknya yang panjang pun menancap sedikit pada leher milik Seijuuro.

"Hh—Akh!" ia mengerang kesakitan. Darah segar mengucur menuruni garis leher Seijuuro, "h-hentikan—akh!"—_Perih. Perih. Perih. Perih._

Setelah puas karena melihat cukup banyak darah yang mengalir, ia melepas genggamannya,_"Kau harus ingat, aku akan selalu ada di dalam dirimu."—_dan setelah mengatakannya, sosok itu menghilang. Rasa sakit di leher Seijuuro masih terasa. Bahkan sekarang kepalanya pun semakin pening. Ah sial, apa lagi yang terjadi?

Tetsuya yang sejak tadi datang mencari Seijuuro pun berlari kearahnya, "Seijuuro-kun!" teriaknya setelah menemukan Seijuuro terkapar lemah di tanah. Tetsuya menatap ngeri ceceran darah yang menempel pada leher Seijuuro. Binatang kurang ajar macam apa yang tega menyerang leher manusia?

Padahal, Tetsuya tidak ingat hutan ini dihuni oleh binatang buas.

"T-tetsuya..," Seijuuro merintih sakit dan meremas surai merahnya, ia merasakan pening di kepala yang hebat, "j-jauhi a-aku.. pergilah... a-aku... adalah... ib-iblis..," ujarnya lemah, ia terengah-engah karena menahan sakit yang teramat.

"Hei apa yang kau bicarakan, Seijuuro-kun?" Tetsuya menatap cemas. Ia bisa melihat keringat mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Nafas Seijuuro tampak tidak memiliki ritme yang stabil. Nafasnya seperti seseorang yang sehabis berlari jauh selama satu jam.

Tetsuya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa karena terlalu panik. Bahkan kedua kakinya tak mampu ia gerakkan, bahkan untuk sekedar bergeser. Pandangannya terpaku memandang Seijuuro yang terkapar lemah di tanah. Apa lagi ini? keadaanya sama seperti beberapa tahun silam.

_Dunia ini aneh._

Secara tidak terduga, Seijuuro yang sebelumnya terkapar lemah menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Kedua tangan Seijuuro mendorong pundaknya hingga Tetsuya ambruk ke tanah yang becek. Ia bisa bisa menatap langsung manik merah Seijuuro yang secara bertahap berubah. Merah-merah menjadi merah-emas. Ia meronta untuk lepas dari Seijuuro, namun ia tidak cukup kuat untuk melawan berat tubuh Seijuuro yang menindihnya.

Seijuuro pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia pun terlihat sedang berusaha lepas dari sesuatu. Entah apa, Tetsuya mana paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, "Aku sudah bilang padamu Tetsuya, pergilah! Aku ini iblis!" serunya setelah berhasil mengambil kontrol atas mulutnya.

Tetsuya terhenyak. Apa-apaan tadi? Bukankah pernyataan itu berarti Seijuuro sedang tidak dapat mengontrol gerak tubuhnya?

Tetsuya terus meronta, bahkan kali ini setitik air mata turun menggenangi pipinya—ia terlalu ketakutan, Seijuuro sangat mengerikan. Ia berusaha memberi goncangan guna melepaskan diri. Namun, usahanya tak memiliki efek apapun selain lelah yang menyergap. Sedikitpun tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Pergerakannya telah sepenuhnya dikunci.

Tiba-tiba pemuda di atasnya kehilangan kesadarannya. Genggaman pada tangan Tetsuya pun melemah. Perlahan matanya tertutup lalu ia ambruk begitu saja menimpa Tetsuya.

"S-Seijuuro... -_kun_?"

.

.

.

Esoknya, Seijuuro tersadar dari pingsannya dan menemukan dirinya sudah ada di atas ranjang. Ia menoleh ke samping, ia bisa menemukan Tetsuya yang sedang membaca buku di sampingnya. Ia heran, bagaimana bisa Tetsuya begitu tenang ketika kemarin ia baru saja diserang olehnya?

Seijuuro mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar tepat di samping Tetsuya, "Um... Tetsuya?" ia memanggil dengan ragu-ragu. Takut-takut Tetsuya akan melompat lalu pergi menjauh darinya.

Tetsuya menoleh, dan ia merekahkan senyum, ini tidak seperti dugaannya, "ya, Seijuuro-_kun_?"—bahkan ia menjawab panggilannya seperti biasanya seolah kejadian kemarin tidak berpengaruh apapun padanya.

Kemudian Seijuuro mendekap erat tubuh itu. Tetsuya menikmati kehangatan tubuh Seijuuro dan membalas pelukannya. Ia bisa mendengar lamat-lamat suara Seijuuro yang sedang terisak. Ia paham, kemarin Seijuuro berbuat salah kepadanya. Tapi Tetsuya tetap yakin bahwa peristiwa kemarin bukanlah sebuah kehendak hati Seijuuro sendiri. Bisa dibilang, kemarin Seijuuro telah dirasuki.

Tetsuya terkekeh, "Hei... kenapa kau malah menangis, Seijuuro-_kun_? Seingatku kau orang yang sangat kuat." tanyanya—dengan sedikit mengejek—sembari mengelus pundak Seijuuro yang masih belum juga melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Tetsuya. Ia mulai sesak.

"Diamlah, aku tidak sedang menangis."—Seijuuro menjawab seolah dirinya benar-benar baik-baik saja—"maafkan aku ya, Tetsuya?" lanjutnya kemudian, ia mengucap permintaan maaf dengan suara bergetar; bukti bahwa dirinya sebenarnya benar-benar sedang menangis.

Tetsuya tersenyum, "tidak apa Seijuuro-_kun_. Aku tahu jika yang kemarin itu bukanlah dirimu, jadi jangan khawatir." ujarnya menenangkan.

"Maaf... sebenarnya dalam kasus ini akulah yang lemah,"—Seijuuro tidak dapat lagi menahan isakannya—"jiwaku itu lemah." ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Tetsuya. Ia sungguh menyesal nyaris membunuh sosok tersayangnya.

"Tidak apa, Seijuuro-_kun_. Aku akan bersedia menerimamu dalam keadaan apapun." Tetsuya kembali mengelus punggung Seijuuro lembut untuk mengurangi beban pikirannya.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya."—_mengapa kau malah menerima iblis sepertiku begitu saja, Tetsuya? Kau cari mati._

_._

_._

_._

Hari-hari berikutnya, makhluk yang selalu menghantui Seijuuro memang tidak sedang mengganggunya. Namun, Seijuuro selalu merasa ia seperti sedang diawasi. Seijuuro meningkatkan skala kewaspadaannya kali ini, berharap makhluk itu tidak tiba-tiba mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Tapi tetap saja, makhluk itu akan selalu ada di dalam dirinya. Ia tak lagi dapat mengelaknya.

Seijuuro duduk termenung di teras rumah mereka. Terkadang, saat ia tertidur, ia seolah melihat adanya sisi lain dari tempat ini. Mimpinya itu sangat terlihat dan terasa nyata di matanya. Mimpi yang sangat misterius.

Seijuuro menatap ke arah Tetsuya yang baru saja meletakkan secangkir teh di meja teras di samping bangku tempatnya duduk. Pemuda itu tersenyum, namun Seijuuro tidak menanggapi. Ia memilih untuk kembali fokus pada pikirannya.

Sempat terbersit niatan dalam dirinya untuk pergi saja meninggalkannya. Namun, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Tetsuya begitu saja. Lagipula, ia juga yang telah seenaknya datang ke kehidupan damai Tetsuya yang semua telah berubah menjadi buruk ketika ia datang. Ia ingin meninggalkan Tetsuya demi kebaikannya, namun lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa. Ia harus bertanggungjawab.

Ia terlalu berpikir keras mengenai misteri ini. Namun, jika dievaluasi kembali, memang semua hal yang ada disini rasanya mustahil.

Rumah di tengah hutan, hutan terkepung sungai, hutan yang kelewat sunyi. Dan... sebenarnya rumah milik siapa ini? Kapan pula rumah ini dibangun? Kalaupun sudah lama, dimana sekarang pemilik rumah ini? Dimana orang-orang yang lain?

Seijuuro yang terlalu sibuk berpikir, tersadar ketika Tetsuya menyentuh pundaknya.

"Ada apa?"

Tetsuya bertanya dengan nada cemas, ia nampaknya merasakan adanya keanehan pada diri Seijuuro. Sejak tadi, bahkan ia belum mengucapkan ucapan selamat pagi pada Tetsuya karena terlalu sibuk dengan segala analisisnya.

"Ah," ia berusaha memberikan jawaban senetral mungkin, "tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin bersantai diluar." Seijuuro memberikan sedikit bumbu penyedap; senyuman yang seolah tanpa beban.

Tetsuya adalah tipikal pengamat yang baik. Maka dari itu, ia tidak begitu saja menelan mentah-mentah alibi dan senyum Seijuuro yang terkesan sangat dipaksakan.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Tetsuya menyesap tehnya, menutupi raut penasaran yang sempat terpancar di air mukanya tadi. Kemudian, ia mengikuti arah pandang Seijuuro yang menuju pepohonan besar yang berada di depan rumah mereka.

Seijuuro tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menikmati sebentar tiupan angin yang membelai rambutnya. Ah, pagi yang sejuk.

"Ya... seperti yang kau tahu, Tetsuya. Aku begini jika sedang apa?"

"Berpikir."

"Tepat."

Seijuuro terlampau sering memberikan jawaban dengan tidak gamblang.

Tetsuya masih diam, sepertinya ia juga sedang tenggelam pada pemikirannya sendiri.

Tetsuya sedikit banyak memiliki kemiripan dengannya. Tetsuya suka menganalisis, ia juga. Tetsuya suka membaca, ia juga. Dan ya... masih banyak kemiripan diantara mereka.

Tapi Akashi seolah sulit masuk kedalam dunia milik Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya." panggilnya tiba-tiba.

Tetsuya menoleh, memberi pandangan yang seolah meminta Seijuuro untuk melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir jika... dunia yang kita diami sekarang ini palsu atau semacamnya?" tanya Seijuuro, kali ini dengan gamblang. Ia merasa, dengan berdiskusi dengan Tetsuya ia dapat memiliki satu atau dua petunjuk.

"Ah," Tetsuya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "itu juga yang sedang kupikirkan akhir-akhir ini, Seijuuro-_kun_. Terutama... semenjak aku mendapat mimpi aneh tentang dunia yang asing."

"Asing." ulang Akashi, menegaskan kata tersebut.

"Ya."

Seijuuro tersenyum, rasanya ia benar-benar akan mendapat banyak pentunjuk pula dari Tetsuya. Nampaknya mimpi yang ia dan Tetsuya alami sedikit banyak memiliki persamaan. Ia mengetuk meja tempat sikunya bersandar; respon ketika ia tertarik akan sesuatu.

"Apa yang ada di mimpimu itu, Tetsuya?" pertanyaan pertama untuk membuka jalan menuju informasi yang lain.

"Aku seperti ada di sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap. Lalu..," Tetsuya menggantung kalimatnya, kemudian menunduk.

Alis Seijuuro naik sebelah, air mukanya berubah sangat penasaran. Ia terlalu penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita dari Tetsuya.

"Lalu apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada Seijuuro-_kun_ disana."

Seijuuro terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia menghela nafas berat.

"Aku,"—Seijuuro memberi jeda dengan menyesap tehnya—"apa yang aku lakukan di mimpimu, Tetsuya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, karena setelah melihat kedua mata Seijuuro-_kun_, aku terbangun begitu saja."

Bagus, teka-teki macam apa lagi yang harus dipecahkan olehnya. Seijuuro menjepit dagunya sendiri, dahinya berkerut. Kali ini, ia benar-benar tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara mereka.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Seijuuro berpamitan untuk menyusuri hutan. Ia mencoba untuk mencari dimana ujung dari tempat ini. Entahlah, ia berusaha memuaskan rasa penasaran yang mengantui di setiap tidurnya.

Ia mulai dengan menyusuri tepi sungai, mencoba mencari ujung dari sungai itu. Ia membawa sebuah pisau untuk menandai tempat agar terhindar dari tersesat. Ia melihat sekeliling, sejauh mata memandang ia hanya menemukan pepohonan, batu-batu besar yang ada di sungai dan binatang-binatang aneh yant belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, hutan ini memiliki jenis pohon yang sama. Entah apa namanya, ia bahkan tidak tahu.

Setelah berputar selama beberapa jam, Seijuuro yang akhirnya menyerah pun berjalan kembali ke rumah. Ia merasa penyusurannya kali ini tidak mendapat hasil apa-apa selain tubuhnya yang lelah dan mendapat beberapa luka lecet. Apa benar-benar tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk untuknya?

Ia pulang melewati jalur yang sama, dengan terengah. Energinya terkuras cukup banyak. Ia lega setelah menemukan jalan menuju rumahnya yang sudah dekat.

Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di hutan, tiba-tiba kakinya terhenti. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung ke depan. Sial, kenapa harus pada saat seperti ini?

_"Bagus, kau sedang kelelahan bukan? Ijinkan aku melakukan pergantian ya?"_

Kalimat yang terlontar dari 'Bayangan Serupa Akashi' tadi sama sekali bukan untuk meminta ijin. Buktinya, tubuhnya kini melemas, seolah jiwanya tertarik keluar. Seijuuro berusaha memberontak dengan berusaha berlari menjauh, tapi tidak bisa.

"H-hen—hentikan!"

Kali ini, ia makhluk itu akan benar-benar serius untuk mengambil alih tubuhnya secara menyeluruh. Seijuuro berteriak, respon dari rasa sakit yang teramat pada bagian belakang kepalanya. Isi kepalanya seolah siap meledak kapanpun

_"Beristirahatlah yang tenang, Akashi Seijuuro. Aku akan mengambil peranmu untuk mengakhiri semua ini."_

"Ti-dak!"

Kali ini, jiwa Akashi Seijuuro sudah benar-benar terpasung jauh di dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tak lagi dapat memegang kendali atas tubuhnya, energinya telah terkuras habis. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan bibir pun rasanya mustahil. Ini bukan hal yang baik. Rasanya ia akan mati.

Matanya perlahan memberat. Dari matanya mengalir cairan bening yang perlahan mencadi kemerahan. Seluruh lubang di wajahnya pun sama; mengeluarkan darah.

_T-Tetsuya..._

_Tetsu... ya..._

_Tet... su... ya..._

_Te... tsu... ya..._

Detik berikutnya, ia sudah tidak dapat lagi mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia sudah tidak dapat merasakan tubuhnya. Jiwanya sudah mati.

Ia sudah _hampa_. Ia sudah _hilang_. Ia sudah _tak ada_ lagi.

—Kemudian 'Akashi Seijuuro' yang baru akhirnya mendapatkan kendali penuh pada tubuh itu.

Sosok itu akhirnya menuju rumah tempat Tetsuya dan Seijuuro bernaung. Ia membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya dahulu.

Tetsuya yang melihat Seijuuro sudah pulang pun menyambut, "Ah, Seijuuro-kun. Kau sudah kembali. Apa yang—" ia terdiam, Tetsuya tak dapat lagi merespon dengan hal lain kecuali berjalan mundur.

Ia terus berjalan mundur sampai tembok kayu menghentikan pergerakannya.

Ia menatap ngeri pemandangan yant tersaji di depannya. Tatapan hangat Seijuuro telah berubah menjadi tatapan yang dingin. Senyumnya yang tulus berubah menjadi senyum penuh makna tersirat. Tidak... dia bukanlah Seijuuro.

"Kau takut ya, Tetsuya?"

Itu sama sekali bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah peringatan halus bagi Tetsuya.

Gerak reflek Tetsuya terlalu buruk, "Sei—" terlambat, jalan masuk cahaya ke matanya sudah tertutup rapat. Hanya tersisa gelap yang mendekap. Ia tak bisa lagi melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh 'Seijuuro'. Dengan cepat, 'Seijuuro' mengambil sebuah kain hitam di dekat sana dan menutup mata Tetsuya dengan kain tersebut. Ia mengikat kain tersebut kuat dengan menggunakan simpul mati. Sampai-sampai aliran darah pada wajah Tetsuya menjadi sulit mengalir.

Tetsuya menangis, ia terus menerus memanggil nama Seijuuro bagaikan sedang merapalkan sebuah mantra. Ia terlalu ketakutan. Ia ingin menjerit, namun 'Seijuuro' sudah lebih dulu mengambil langkah untuk menyumpal mulut Tetsuya menggunakan kain lap. Ia sangat suka mendengar suara tangis yang tersumpal. Terdengar lebih parau, dan tentu saja lebih merdu. Memanjakan telinganya.

Tetsuya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain mencoba berteriak walau mulutnya telah dikunci.

'Seijuuro' tersenyum senang. Tetsuya yang menangis, Tetsuya yang merintih, Tetsuya yang ketakutan.

Seijuuro kali ini berniat untuk mengikat tangan Tetsuya. Ia mengambil tali tambang yang ia dapatkan dari dapur, "aku akan membelenggumu disini, Tetsuya..," ujarnya.

Ia mendorong tubuh mungil Tetsuya hingga terhempas ke lantai. Ia menahan punggung Tetsuya dengan kakinya, kemudian menarik paksa tangan Tetsuya ke belakang dan kemudian mengikatnya. Tetsuya mengerang tertahan.

Kaki Tetsuya yang masih bebas, ia gunakan untuk mencoba berdiri. Tetsuya sangat ingin kabur. Namun, kaki 'Seijuuro' menendangnya tepat di perut, membuatnya kembali harus terjeduk dan mencium dinginnya lantai kayu tepat di bawahnya.

"Ugh!" ia tersentak. Tendangan itu menyebabkan ia terbatuk darah, kain yang menyumpal mulutnya pun terlempar lepas dari mulutnya.

'Seijuuro' dibuat menyeringai setelah melihat darah tersebut mengalir dari sudut-sudut bibir Tetsuya. Ia sangat puas setelah berhasil melukai orang tersayang dari Akashi Seijuuro; jiwa yang telah ia lenyapkan.

Kaki Tetsuya pun secara paksa ia ikat kencang menggunakan tali tambang. Kali ini, tubuh Tetsuya benar-benar terpasung. Ia tak lagi dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia tak lagi bisa merasakan tubuhnya karena ikatan yang terlalu kencang. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menangis

"S-Seijuuro... kun..." ia memanggil orang yang sudah tidak ada. 'Seijuuro' kembali tersenyum mengerikan.

"Maaf ya, aku baru saja mengambil alih tubuhnya. Aku sudah melenyapkan jiwanya. Dan asal kau tahu saja, kalian terjebak di duniaku. Tempat ini milikku, akulah yang telah menjebak kalian untuk dapat terkurung disini. Kau sudah puas kan akhirnya aku memberi tahu rahasianya?"

Setelah memberi penjelasan yang bahkan belum sepenuhnya tercerna baik pada otak Tetsuya, ia pergi mengambil korek. Ia menyalakan api di hadapan wajah Tetsuya.

Walaupun ia dalam posisi tidak dapat melihat, ia bisa merasakakalor yang tercipta dari api, "a-apa yang—"

"Aku akan membakarmu, dan juga membakar tempat ini."

Tetsuya dibuat menangis meraung-raung. Ia meronta, berusaha kabur. Tidak, ia tidak mau berakhir seperti itu.

Ia menyelipkan korek yang telah terbakar api tersebut di sela tali tambang yang ia gunakan untuk mengekang tubuh Tetsuya. Kemudian ia menyalakan korek yang lain untuk ia lemparkan ke seluruh sisi rumah itu. Ia tak main-main soal akan membakar Tetsuya dan rumah ini.

Dan api pun menjadi cepat merambat karena sebagian besar perabotan yang berada disana terbuat dari kayu.

"P-panas—"

"Tidurlah, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"S-Seijuuro-_kun_."

"Dia sudah tidak ada, kenapa kau mencari-cari orang yang sudah mati?"

Beberapa saat kemudian, 'Seijuuro' pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Dan Tetsuya dibiarkan terbakar bersama rumah itu. Tetsuya berteriak begitu merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan api. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Ia tak bisa lagi bernafas dengan normal. Pasokan oksigen sudah berubah menjadi bahan bakar yang membuat api terus-menerus melahap bangunan itu. Tetsuya tak bisa pergi, ia terbakar bersama rumah tersebut.

_Seijuuro-kun..._

_Kau ada di mana?_

_Aku dibakar olehmu, Seijuuro-kun..._

_Gelap... gelap... gelap..._

_Aku takut... jangan pergi... _

_Panas... panas... panas..._

_Tolong aku... aku takut..._

_Sei... juu... ro... kun..._

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangan kasus yang sedang kau selidiki, Aomine?" dokter muda berkacamata bertanya ditengah sesi reuni kecil-kecilan mereka.

"Yang mana? Aku punya banyak kasus yang harus kuurusi, kau tahu." ia mendongak, setelah sedari tadi pandangannya fokus pada seporsi roti bakar hangat yang sedang ia santap.

Midorima Shintarou memperperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot setelah ia mengunyah makanannya, "tentu saja kasus hilangnya Tuan Muda Akashi dan Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Midorima_cchi_ tidak perlu menyebut Akashi_cchi _dengan gelar begitu, kan?" pemuda pirang—Kise Ryouta—memberi komentar yang (sangat) tidak penting.

"Terserah."

"Oh, kasus hilangnya mereka berdua"—Aomine melahap potongan roti terakhirnya, menyembunyikan raut sedihnya—"aku baru saja menemukan mereka kemarin."

Mereka berempat sontak menatap ke arah Aomine dengan raut terkejut. Setelah sepuluh tahun baru saja ditemukan?

"Mine-_chin_ tidak sedang berbohong, kan?" Murasakibara yang sejak tadi terlalu sibuk dengan makanan dihadapannya pun akhirnya ikut menanggapi.

"Aku menemukan jasad mereka di GOR SMP Teiko dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Darah mereka berceceran kemana-mana. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka selama sepuluh tahun ini." Aomine memijit keningnya, "aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi."

Mereka yang mendengar penuturan dari Aomine sontak terdiam, tidak lagi dapat berkomentar apa-apa. Mereka terlalu syok, dan terlalu bingung. Mereka tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

—_Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Ini semua salahku._

* * *

**=Tamat=**

* * *

**A/N: Halo, semua!**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fik ini sampai selesai.**

**Saya minta maaf jika banyak kekurangan dalam fik ini. Apakah itu typo, kata-kata atau kalimat yang **_**miss**_**, atau hal-hal mengganggu lainnya.**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih!**


End file.
